Mega Man Universe
was a video game for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 that was planned to be released in spring 2011. The game would feature a multitude of new options and characters, most heavily based on Mega Man 2. On March 31, 2011, Capcom announced its cancellation on the game's official website.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Universe Cancelled Plot Development Teaser A teaser trailer revealing the game was shown on July 16, 2010. The teaser shows a kid sleeping in his room, then his alarm clock turned from 1:31 AM to 20:XX. The kid wakes up to see nine arcade machines turn on before him, and Mega Man teleports on an arcade machine and started to fight an army of enemies (Tellies, Mets, Moles and Prop-Tops, one type of enemy at a time), using Cut Man's Rolling Cutter and transforming into Ryu (from the Street Fighter series) and then Arthur (from the Ghosts 'n Goblins series) during the battle. After destroying one Prop-Top, Arthur falls backwards and turns back into Mega Man and then into his 8-bit appearance. An army of Prop-Tops, Tellies and Mets begin to approach Mega Man and then he blasts them with a large Charge Shot. The kid's alarm clock turns from 20XX to 1:31 AM and he is back to sleep. Then the old yellow and blue Mega Man that was featured on the American box art of the first Mega Man game appears from behind a toy robot and slips on a toy car, falling backwards and exploding. Gameplay Trailers On September 2, 2010 (one day before PAX Prime opened), Capcom sent out three separate trailers to 1UP, IGN, and GameSpot. While they began and ended the same way, three different forms of Mega Man (Mega Man himself, his classic Rockman appearance, and the "Bad Box Art Mega Man"), playing through roughly exactly the same stages, made up the center. The trailers confirm a 2.5D platformer in the vein of Mega Man Powered Up with old robot enemies, old Robot Master powers like Quick Boomerang, Metal Blade and Air Shooter, and other features present in previous games, 8-bit 1-UPs and E-Tanks. A HUD comprising of E-Tank and 1-UP amounts, what power you have enabled (Buster Shot being the default), the player's health, and (assumed) boss health. The ending teases a playable Ryu, "No Way!!" as the trailers state. The next day a video with the three gameplays combined was added on the official site. Capcom revealed at the Penny Arcade Expo that besides the appearance, each Mega Men will have different play styles and abilities. For instance, the Bad Box Art Mega Man can only fire two shots at time unlike the usual three. Tokyo Game Show A few days before and during the Tokyo Game Show 2010, Capcom revealed that the game would feature a character customization system and a stage editor. For the character customization, Capcom gave as example Chop Man (チョップマン, a character with Mega Man's head, Metal Man's body and arms, and Quick Man's legs), Metto Man (メットマン, a character with a Mettool head, Bubble Man's body, Air Man's legs, and Wood Man's arms) and Gust Man (ガストマン, a character with Mega Man's body, Rockman's head, Air Man's arms and Metal Man's legs). Each character was to have different stats like life energy, weapon energy, speed, and jump height. The game was also intended to feature downloadable content, Megapin being the first DLC character revealed. Cancellation Since the Tokyo Game Show 2010 in October, several months passed with Capcom delivering no further news regarding the game. In December and February, the game was said to be still in development and had undergone changes.Protodude's Rockman Corner: 1Up Chats With Mega Man Universe ProducerProtodude's Rockman Corner: Mega Man Universe Is Alive, Undergoing Changes However, on March 31, 2011, Capcom left a notice apologizing that the game's development was cancelled for various reasons. While no reason was given, it's believed that the game was cancelled either due to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami, which caused many games to be delayed or cancelled,Wikipedia:Impact of the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami on the video game industry or due to the strong negative feedback, mainly regarding the game's different art style. Characters Playable characters These characters were confirmed to appear in the game. *'Mega Man' - New appearance made for Mega Man Universe. *'Rockman' - His original Japanese appearance from the Mega Man series) *'Bad Box Art Mega Man' - Based on the North American box art of the [[Mega Man (video game)|original Mega Man game]]. *'Ryu' - From the Street Fighter series. *'Arthur' - From the Ghosts 'n Goblins series. * - Gachapin dressed as Mega Man. Would appear as a DLC character.Protodude's Rockman Corner: New MMU Playable Character Revealed Other characters *Roll *Dr. Wily *Cut Man *Metal Man *Air Man *Bubble Man *Quick Man *Crash Man *Flash Man *Heat Man *Wood Man *Two new characters, a woman with glasses and a Met-like woman that would appear as guides in some menus.[http://www.rockman-corner.com/2019/10/exclusive-mega-man-and-rolls-lost.html Protodude's Rockman Corner: Exclusive: Mega Man and Roll's Lost Sisters From Mega Man Universe] Gallery 600px-MMUCast.jpg|Mega Man Universe cast MMUMegaMan.jpg| Mega Man MMURockman.jpg| Mega Man (Classic Form) MMUUSBoxMegaMan.jpg| Bad Box Art Mega Man MMURyu.jpg| Ryu Megapin.jpg|Megapin MMURoll.jpg|Roll MMUWily.png|Dr. Wily and some enemies MMUCustoms.png|Example of custom characters MMU Metal Man.png|Metal Man artwork. MMU Air Man.png|Air Man artwork. MMU Quick Man.png|Quick Man artwork. MMU Crash Man.png|Crash Man artwork. MMU Flash Man.png|Flash Man artwork. MMU Heat Man.png|Heat Man artwork. MMU Wood Man.png|Wood Man artwork. MMU Bubble Man.png|Bubble Man concept art. MMU Construction mode guide.png|Unnamed character MMU Network mode guide.png|Unnamed character Videos Mega Man Universe Gameplay Trailer HD Mega Man Universe Construction Gameplay Trailer HD Mega Man Universe Character Customization Gameplay Trailer HD External links *Mega Man Universe official site *The Mega Man Network: The Big Bang and Sudden Implosion of Capcom’s Mega Man Universe References Category:Cancelled games Category:Crossovers